


Mission Accomplished

by supercoollock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoollock/pseuds/supercoollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to give Cas a valentine. It's not going how he expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy kid fic that I transferred from my tumblr (I know it's a little early for Valentine's Day, but bear with me here)

Dean looks down at his nails, which he has gnawed raw in the last few days.  He reaches up on tip toes, sliding a sloppily sealed letter into the mailbox. After making sure that in went in properly, he bounces back down onto his heels, setting off the flashing lights in his sneakers. Mission accomplished.

 

Cas drags a chair that’s bigger than him down his driveway, narrowly avoiding his Father’s car. He places it directly in front of his mailbox so that he can clamber on top of the chair, open the mail flap and peer into the mailbox. There’s nothing there but grocery coupons and bills for his parents. He pouts for a second before realising that he wasn’t supposed to be expecting anything else.

 

Dean keeps tossing wads of paper at the back of Cas’ head during class. Cas doesn’t turn around, and he appears incredibly focused on whatever craft the class is making today, as all Dean can see is shards of red construction paper flying out from behind him. He tries to tilt himself around to get a better look, but Cas just moves away. Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat and begins to worry that something terrible has happened.  As soon as the bell rings he races home and forgets to look both ways as he crosses the street to Cas’ house. He takes his letter out of the previous mailbox and frowns, muttering about how stupid he was to have put something so important in the wrong mailbox.

 

Cas looks out of his front bay window, tilting his head at the boy walking up his driveway. As soon as he sees freckles he darts to the kitchen, grabs something off of the counter and stands behind his front door, one hand clutching the doorknob, the other holding a piece of lace-lined paper gingerly. He opens the door before Dean can ring the bell.

 

Dean just freezes, his arm outstretched towards the doorbell.  Cas stares at him with both hands behind his back. Once Dean realises what’s going on, he springs into action, shoving a crumpled Valentine into Cas’ chest. Cas scrambles to catch the falling piece of paper, dropping his in the process.  Dean snatches Cas’ paper, and soon they are both facing down, reading the cards in their hands.

 

Dean is holding a perfectly shaped red heart that reads in calligraphy that Cas’ older sister Anna must have written, _Happy Valentines Day._ He thinks briefly about how pretty it is before looking up at Cas and smiling.

 

Cas is still taking in Dean’s card. It’s written on crumpled green paper and there are aliens, lasers, and a little bit of peanut butter on it. Over all this Dean has scrawled, _I love you even though you are kind of weird._ Cas loves it.

 

So Dean is pulled inside Cas’ house and they sit on the kitchen floor eating  PB&J sandwiches and cinnamon hearts, holding hands.

 

 

  


End file.
